


Dead Body? Dead Body.

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I... don't know what to say about this, M/M, Meet-Cute, Murder, sterekmeetcute, sterekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Maybe dead body will be our always.





	Dead Body? Dead Body.

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for Sterek Week. 
> 
> Fun fact, this is the second piece I have no recollection of writing because I wrote this and two other pieces in the space of an hour at six in the morning. The first was _Interview_ and the third was _I Was All Over Him_. 
> 
> Day three - Meet-Cute

Derek froze, every fibre of his being going as rigid as the body he was bridal carrying in his arms. Blood drained from his face and pooled somewhere in the pit of his stomach; he shivered through the sudden chill that engulfed him. There was someone on the other side of the lake. Someone who was staring at him. 

_ Fuck _ . 

What the hell was he supposed to do? Give a little wave? At no point in Derek’s twenty-eight years had he ever stumbled upon the correct protocol for what to do when you, a murderer, stumble across another murderer while you’re both disposing of your respective corpses. That sort of situation wasn't something that often came up in civilised conversation. In fact, Derek didn't think it came up in  _un_ civilised conversation. He'd read horror novels, pored over news articles with interviews of killers, been absorbed by documentary after documentary about true crime and never, not once, had anything like this ever been mentioned. What were the fucking chances?

At a loss for anything else to do, Derek stepped forward and dropped Kate’s body into the lake. It was disfigured enough that they wouldn’t be able to show her face on the news. With no one looking for her, Derek doubted she’d be identified - if her body was even found at all. It wasn’t like many people ever came out here anyway. Except for that other guy, of course. 

The guy on the other side of the lake, the one who was emptying out buckets of body parts into the murky waters below. Derek could see that the water on the guy’s side was turning a dirty red and it churned his stomach which was ridiculous really since earlier that day he had pulled Kate's teeth out with pliers. He hadn't expected that to be as messy as it was but it wasn't like he could have just left them in there.  _Dental records_. Thanks, _Forensic Files_!

His fellow murderer was quite handsome, Derek thought. There wasn't much of him that Derek could make out from this distance, but what he could, he liked. The man had tousled, messy, stick-up-in-every-direction type hair and a muscular yet slim frame that sloped down to wide, hypnotic hips. Derek had always liked a guy with big hips. Big hips meant a big ass and, well, Derek was a simple man when it came to his pleasures. Excluding the killing thing. That wasn't exactly simple... though it also wasn't one of his pleasures. He took no real joy in killing Kate. He wanted her dead, sure - and she certainly deserved to die after what she did to him and his family, but once he got started, Derek really wished he didn't have to be the one to do it. It was very unpleasant, to say the least. 

Grimacing at the memory, Derek stepped back, away from the water and looked back over the lake. 

He and the guy met eyes again and nodded before walking their way back around the lake. They met in the middle and, to Derek's delight, he had been right about the man being handsome. Now, close up, Derek could see that he had the most gorgeous honey coloured eyes that Derek had ever seen. They were beautiful, speckled with gold and reminded Derek of butterscotch. His face was mottled with dark brown mottled - beauty spots would be an accurate description. _Wow_ , was all he could think.

Derek rubbed his hands on his jeans, not sure of what to do or say. This seemed like the sort of situation where you don’t talk to the other person, kind of like when you’re peeing at a urinal. The other guy seemed to think differently. 

“I’m Stiles,” He smiled and held out one bloody hand. At the sight of his own hand, he suddenly seemed to become aware of the state he was in and quickly wiped the blood on his shirt before holding his hand out again, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Derek answered hesitantly and took Stiles’ hand in his own, “I’m Derek.”

Stiles nodded and wiped at his nose, getting a little excess blood there, “Nice to meet you, Derek. You going…” 

The man trailed off and pointed towards the road where Derek parked his car, “That way? Yeah.” 

“Cool.”

The pair walked up the trail towards their cars in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Derek sighed, considered where his life had ended up and where it was heading. He swallowed, “So, do you come here often?”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't know how to write meet-cutes.
> 
> [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
